Marvel: 2010-10-21 - Offering Help, Rejected
It takes some hours before the hospital staff allows you in to see Pietro. He went through the emergency room, was poked at by a surgeon to make sure nothing got infected as things healed, was wrapped up, and eventually ended up in a normal room. Normal in spite of the fact he's still cuffed. He's not fighting that however as he lays in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Once he's questioned officially he'll be released, but for now the staff is being careful. Come in and the teen looks over, nearly as pale as his hair, and the pillow cases on which he lays. Those eyes though, it makes them stand out all the more. "I was expecting the police." Admitted quietly. No, Pietro expects to be jailed. He's in for a surprise though, as he wasn't seen by anyone but you and Jeremy. "You weren't hurt, were you?" Still in costume and having his own minor injuries patched up while he waited and filed his report with the Avengers, Kinetic lets out a breath as he's let in. He steps in slowly and looks around before walking over to Pietro's bedside and looking him over. "The police? They're just going to question you," he says simply. "No more than usual," he admits, just a couple scratches and such on him. Pietro looks at you oddly for the idea of being questioned. "These say otherwise." Lifts his arms to show those cuffs. No, they aren't normal, by any stretch. Still, there's relief in that you say you weren't badly hurt. "Why are you here then?" Not angry, for he's too tired for that, but there's a lot of curiosity. With the costume and mask he of course doesn't recognize the young man at the coffee shop just the day before. "Well the paramedics were worried you were going to hurt yourself so they restrained you, then there was the thing with the tiger guy at the ambulance with the sonic boom so Iron Man insisted on cuffs and making sure you didn't rush off and hurt yourself more," he says. "I called Iron Man for how to open them," he says awkwardly. "But yeah, you're just gonna be questioned. Seems like I'm the only one that saw ya other than the cat guy," he says. The teen blinks a few times then tilts his head to the side. "Well, aside from the fact that I wanted to make sure they didn't just toss you in jail for being there...I wanted to talk." Sonic boom? That has the speedster baffled, but he's a very good memory and it lurks there inside his head. "Oh no." Mourned with a sigh. "Did I do that? I barely remember." Actually apologetic that. Pietro totally wouldn't have done it if he were thinking straight. In spite of the cuffs he rubs at his face. "Did I hurt anyone?" He's truly worried about that. Sonic booms are something he tends to avoid since it causes a lot of damage.. and he certainly did that. As hands drop, he looks at you, too damn tired to feel those strong emotions you've felt before. "I can't talk about what happened. Too much rides on my silence." And he hates that. Wanda is strong on his mind. He loves her a great deal. (But this isn't Marvel Ultimates.. sibling care, nothing more.) "Just gave me a hell of a headache and I think you and Iron Man popped the cat guy's ear drums. SOnic boom from you then a sonic blast from Iron Man..." Kinetic trails off. He sighs, arching an eyebrow at the mention of silence. "Okay, first up...no one can hear ya here. I'm making sure no one is listening in. Second, superhero," he points to himself. "If there's something bad going down, we're here to help." He looks pained at the news of Jeremy. Poor, poor Jeremy. Hopefully that one's healing can repair that. Pietro soon looks dubious about that no one can hear, and he sticks to his insistence of, "I can't." The shake of his eye, brilliant eyes disappearing briefly as he closes them. There's a weariness to this however. "I just can't. It doesn't matter if you are super hero, police, or even FBI.. I can't go into it." Wanda. "I'm serious," Kinetic remarks when he notices the dubious expression. "I can sense anyone before they get near enough to hear and I've already scanned the room for bugs," he says, spatial awareness checking again. "I'm not just any superhero. I'm an Avenger too. Please let me help?" "As am I." Okay, there's that temper. A fierce look from under furrowed brows. "I don't care how close people are, I've told you.. you can't help, and I can't tell you." Pietro is playing with fire as it stands. "You are actually making this worse should anyone tell of you speaking to me." It's not that you can't help, but he doesn't believe you can. "Why can't I help?" Kinetic asks, frowning. "How is it making it worse? I came to find out if I guy I pulled out of the rubble and rescued from a crazy tiger guy is okay," he says with a smirk. "And to get back the cuffs." Pietro realizes he's saying too much. Damn it. The sheer want to be relieved of this burden, and how tired he is, are making for a bad combination. Lips thin and he shifts from angry to uncomfortable. "Remove the cuffs then." Not quite a question, and yet it is. "I'm fine." A lousy assurance that, isn't it? "I don't want to talk about this." Kinetic pauses. He hadn't gotten the key from Iron Man yet. He seems awkward for a moment before muttering something about Iron Man and reaching out with his powers. Some telekinetic fiddling later and the cuffs pop open. They then float over to Kinetic's waiting hand. "Don't run off before the hospital releases you," he warns. "You didn't do anything wrong and no one suspects it now but rushing off will make 'em think otherwise," he says. "And you got shot and lost a lot of blood. You're not fine," he counters. "So. What happened? " Of course he did something wrong, but Pietro keeps that thought to himself. Or at least he thinks he is. He's part of the Brotherhood and in spite of not having wanted to, he did rescue nearly the whole team. Answering about the bullet is easy. The speedster rubs at his wrists as the cuffs float over to you. "Thank you." A bit grudging that, but he does appreciate it. "I move too fast to hear and see things sometimes. I took a bullet as police were firing at the tiger man." Doesn't even falter at not using his name. "I moved Kelly first however." A pause and he bares his teeth a little. "You have no idea how difficult it was to do that." Kinetic waves off the thanks, hanging the cuffs from his belt. "Yeah, I figured that was when you got hit judging by the whole bullet wound," he remarks sarcastically. "No...no, I have an idea. I'm a mutant too after all. Can't stand that cowardly little bigot." There's some relief in that you understand. Pietro can't stand Kelly, and he might be a mutant, but he just doesn't agree with his father. There's a slow nod for that, and he continues. "I moved Kelly, then went back for as many people as I could move without being noticed. It wasn't until you had arrived that I could deal with the bomb. There was one, but it was surrounded by the terrorists until you drew them out. I disassembled it and left it where it could be found by the authorities. I was shot after that. You pretty much know the rest." Leaving so much out! Kinetic listens quietly, nodding as the white-haired mutant speaks. He waits a long moment before sighing. "So...why'd you turn on your group like that?" he asks, taking a gamble. "I mean, how else did you know about their bomb? And why would you help them escape like you did?" Pietro looks at you steadily at that. "I have no idea what you are talking about." It's clear in his thoughts however. What they do is wrong. He just can't sit back while they kill innocent people. "I was only trying to help people." The lie galls him though. Really, really hates having to lie. Almost more than anything else that bothers him. Wanda doesn't have anyone to protect her.. he doesn't feel he can be truthful until she's safe from Magneto. Kinetic sighs a bit as he listens in on those thoughs, wondering if Pietro wonders just how loudly he thinks. "See, I may not have been able to see you moving but I could sense it...and when some of the bad guys vanished the same way bystanders were...yeah," he says. "That I don't really care about. Bad guys or not, they don't deserve to get blown up," he waves it off. "But seriously man, the police got a tip and since I doubt you have a tap into the police bands like the Avengers have, you had to know about it in advance," he sighs. "So, since you don't seem to want to be working with those people...what have they got on you that's got you so stressed? I can try to help if you'll just let me. Hell, I'll ask Captain America himself to help." Of course Pietro has no idea. He's very little experience in such things, even though he works with Lady Mastermind. She certainly hasn't told him. Helps that he stays away from them all as much as possible. The police got a tip because Pietro called them. He maintains his serious mien and doesn't admit anything out loud. Really hates it too. Here's another hero his own age, who looks like would make a friend.. and he's trapped. "I have no idea what you are talking about." That's painful to claim however. "You may as well go, because I don't have anything to tell you." Kinetic's a bit held up on his own. If he were less ethical, he wouldn't be restraining himself to just surface thoughts. "I know that's a lie, man," he offers softy, shaking his head. The masked teen watches Pietro for a few moments before sighing sadly and reaches into his belt. "Well if you decide to change your mind and let me help you can have my e-mail..." he trails off, taking out a card with an e-mail he can be reached at and floating it to Pietro. Pietro doesn't even flinch for that. Externally. Inside he hates that it's the truth. "Alright." Accepting the card just to have this all come to an end. He will really keep it as well, but don't expect contact soon. The speedster has too much to worry about to do that just yet. "I'm glad you weren't hurt." A far easier topic. "I don't even know your name." Didn't look at the card. Kinetic offers a sad look and shakes his head again. He really does feel bad he can't help more. "No need to worry about me. I'm pretty durable. Personal forcefield and all," he says, smiling a moment and tapping that invisible bodyfield of his. When it's name is mentioned as unknown, Kinetic hangs his head. "Seriously?" he asks a little pathetically. He'd hoped being an Avenger would make him more well known. "I'm Kinetic," he says as he looks back up. The head hang actually has something of a smile sliding into place on Pietro's features. "I don't have much exposure to media." Almost apologetic that. More amused than anything though. "Don't despair for me not knowing." Other people most certainly do listen to the news. Pietro? Not so much. "They say you're one of the Avengers." They being the nurses here, but he doesn't mention that. "How did you join that team?" All the others seem much older! Kinetic rubs the back of his head and offers a little chuckle. "It's alright. I'm used to being unknown. Next to Captain America, Iron Man, and She-Hulk, I'm easy to forget. Especially since I'm a new guy and not one of the founders," he says. He blinks when asked about how he joined and then his ears go a little red. "Well, I showed up and helped Captain America and She-Hulk out of a lot of trouble twice and they invited me to the mansion to hang out. I showed up in the middle of a super villain attack and kicked some butt so they offered me membership." Pietro's kind of marveling at this conversation. He can't remember the last time he talked to someone and didn't want to strangle them. The blushing amuses the speedster to no end, and allows him to relax some. No uncomfortable questions for him anymore! "How do you like it?" Kind of amazed that they took someone in so easily. That's amazing. Of course it seems you do more than your fair share on the team. "Being an Avenger?" Kinetic asks, surprised. "Well it's great," he says with a smile. "Better than being on my own. I mean I have back up and friends now. And a place to live that's bigger than the practical closet I used to live in," he chuckles. "And I can help more people this way. Ya know, I get a bit more respect and such as an Avenger than I do as random solo hero," the teen remarks. "And well," the blushing comes back. "Captain America is sort of the reason I put on this costume in the first place so getting to work with him is kinda amazing." In many ways Pietro finds himself jealous, but it's not in a hateful way. He's certainly not a villain at heart. What he wouldn't give for a team he could trust, and for doing things he believes are right. "That sounds amazing." A bit wistful there, but there's a grin for that blush reappearing. "Is it hard crushing on a man you work with now?" No, doesn't find anything wrong with the idea. He's trying to tease you a little. It may backfire on him totally. Friends are not something he has many of. Kinetic jumps and his eyes go wide behind the mask. He looks shocked and the blush gets worse. After a moment he shakes it off and looks away. Eventually he looks back with a sheepish smile. "It...was," he admits. "But I'm over that crush now. Guy's got a girlfriend and is straighter than one of Hawkeye's arrows." Ha! Caught you. He rubs at his eyes and brow a little, marveling at the feeling of all this. Pietro gets so little good contact these days it's almost surreal. There's that smile still though. "I can believe that." That the Captain is very, very straight. "He's a great man. I don't mean to speak wrong of the Captain. You must get all kinds of attention now that you're an Avenger." Hell, Pietro's kind of gushing at you himself, if in a very reserved manner. Kinetic shrugs a bit. "Certainly more than I ever thought I would but not as much as the others," he says. "I'm still amazed when people ask for an autograph or get my name right," he says with a chuckle. Well, he supposes you have to go looking for that too. "I'm sorry I didn't know your name." Pietro won't be forgetting it now though, that's for sure. "I'm not one much for autographs however." Too proud to be asking for that kind of thing. He's your email though. That's good enough. The speedster stops there, and his smile completely fades as the door opens and an officer peeks in. They had been warned about you, Kinetic, so there's no surprise at finding you here. Except perhaps for that the cuffs aren't on Pietro. "Excuse me." Polite at least. "Mind if we have a private word with the young man?" There are several others out in the hall as well. Pietro looks to you and nods, "Good bye, Kinetic." Serious that. Ah well, it was nice while it lasted. Kinetic starts to say something but stops as he senses someone approaching the door. He looks over his shoulder before the door even opens. "Hey, Officers," he greets. "Don't worry about it," he chimes, keeping up the 'happy good guy' act for the cops. "I'm gonna head upstairs, let the kids stuck here meet an Avenger. So ya know where to find me if ya need me," he says. "See ya later," he offers to Pietro, heading for the door. Pietro says nothing more, silently dreading this talk with the police. More lies. They sit heavy on his tongue and curl awkwardly inside his mind. Waiting for you to depart, the smiling officers give you a farewell and then converge on the speedster. Category:Marvel Logs